1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a tobacco pipe configured to accommodate any of several types of filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art tobacco pipe typically includes a bowl having an open-topped cavity for receiving a small volume of tobacco. A stem extends from the bowl and includes a passage that communicates with the bottom end of the cavity formed in the bowl. A cylindrical mounting aperture extends into the end of the stem opposite the bowl and communicates with the passage between the stem and the tobacco cavity in the bowl. The bowl and the stem of most prior art pipes are of unitary construction.
The typical prior art pipe also includes a mouthpiece having a flattened proximal end configured for engagement in the mouth of a smoker and a cylindrical distal end configured to be frictionally retained in the cylindrical mounting aperture at the end of the stem remote from the bowl. The mouthpiece includes its own passage extending axially therethrough to provide smoke communication from the bowl to the proximal end of the mouthpiece.
The bowl and the stem of prior art pipes typically are made from wood, ceramic or an ivory-like material. This part of the pipe will last virtually forever with reasonable care. The mouthpieces of most prior art pipes currently are made of plastic, and can become worn or cracked. Mouthpieces, therefore are made separable from the stem by slightly pulling and twisting the mouthpiece relative to the stem and bowl.
Pipes vary widely in price, and there are many manufacturers of pipes in each price range. Most pipe smokers have a collection of pipes, and the pipe purchasing decision is dictated largely by the price of the pipe and the aesthetic appeal of the pipe to the smoker. Pipe collections of most smokers will include pipes from several different manufacturers.
Many prior art pipes include a hollow receptacle in the stem, in the mouth piece or partly in the stem and the mouthpiece for accommodating a filter. The filter is positioned in the pipe by first separating the mouthpiece from the stem and then slidably inserting the filter into the filter receptacle. The mouthpiece and the stem then are re-engaged frictionally with one another. Filters are changed periodically by merely separating the mouthpiece from the stem, sliding the used filter from the pipe, inserting a new filter and reconnecting the mouthpiece to the stem.
Pipe filters are of many different internal constructions that reflect the various design theories and proprietary positions assumed by the filter manufacturers. For example, some prior art filters comprise helically wound arrays of filter paper through which the smoke must pass. Other filters include a cylindrical outer tube of hard paperboard or plastic with perforated end caps. An array of loose filtering crystals then are trapped in the outer tube. Smoke must pass through the end caps, and into communication with the filtering crystals. Still other filters are formed from an elongate piece of a soft absorbent wood with sides having longitudinally extending grooves to maximize surface area.
In addition to different constructions, pipe filters are of different dimensions. For example, some filters are relatively short wide cylinders, while others are relative long narrow cylinders, and still others have dimensions between these extremes. FIGS. 1-8 illustrate several prior art filters. For example, a first prior art filter is identified generally by the numeral 11 in FIGS. 1 and 2. The first prior art filter 11 is formed from a generally cylindrical roll of wound filter paper having a plastic outer layer applied thereto. The first prior art filter 11 is substantially cylindrical, and defines a length L1, and a width W1 that typically is about 9 mm.
A second prior art filter is identified generally by the numeral 12 in FIGS. 3 and 4. The second prior art filter 12 also is substantially cylindrical and comprises a substantially rigid outer tube with opposed end caps. As shown most clearly in FIG. 4, the end caps are perforated to permit air and smoke to flow therethrough. Interior portions of the second prior art filter 12 are filled with a plurality of filtering crystals. The second prior art filter 12 defines a length L2 substantially equal to the length L1 of the first prior art filter 11. The second prior art filter 12 further defines a width W2 substantially equal to the width W1 of the first prior art filter 11.
A third prior art filter is identified by the numeral 13 in FIGS. 5 and 6. The third prior art filter 13 has a construction similar to the first prior art filter 11. However, the third prior art filter 13 has a length L3, as shown in FIG. 5, that is substantially greater than the length L1 of the first filter 11. As shown in FIG. 6, the third prior art filter 13 has a width W3 that is substantially less than the width W1 of the first prior art filter 11. The width W3 typically is about 6 mm.
A fourth prior art filter is identified by the numeral 14 in FIGS. 7 and 8. The fourth prior art filter 14 is formed, from a soft wood, such as balsa wood, and has a length L4 which typically is equal to or slightly less than the length L3 of the third prior art filter 13 but greater than the length L1 of the first prior art filter 11. The fourth prior art filter is not cylindrical as in the first through third prior art filters 11-13. Rather, as shown most clearly in FIG. 8, the fourth prior art filter has a substantially cross-shape and defines a maximum width W4 which is approximately equal to the width W3 of the third prior art filter 13.
The different dimensions of pipe filters evolved over time to match the dimensions of filter receptacles employed by the different manufacturers of pipes. The dimensions of the pipe cavities used by different manufacturers are dictated by several parameters, including the tooling used by each manufacture, theories regarding the effectiveness of different filter sizes and the tendency of manufacturers to adhere to customs developed and used over a long time. Some pipe manufacturers produce their own filters to dimensionally match filter receptacles in their pipes. In these situations, there is no incentive for the pipe manufacturer to dimensionally change their filter receptacle to accommodate the filter of another company. In other situations, pipe manufacturers and filter manufacturers are separate, but have longstanding business relationships and are supportive of one another. In these situations, there is no incentive for either the pipe manufacturer or the filter manufacturer to change the filter dimensions.
In view of the above, no prior art pipes can accept all commercially available filters. However, as noted above, most pipe smokers have a collection of pipes from different manufacturers. Thus, most pipe smokers will need a corresponding collection of pipe filters. This creates various inventory management and control problems for the pipe smoker. Specifically, most pipe smokers will have to keep a collection of pipe filter types equal in number to the number of different pipe brands in the pipe smokers collection.
Many pipe smokers develop a preference for a particular type of filter. For example, some pipe smokers prefer wound paper filters, others prefer filters with filtering crystals, while still other prefer a soft wood filter. Other pipe smokers perceive a difference in draw between a long narrow filter and a short wide filter. Thus, a pipe smoker""s filter preference often is compromised by the physical dimensions of the filter receptacle in various pipes. A smoker may have to choose a less preferable filter to smoke a more preferable pipe, or a less preferable pipe to utilize a more preferable filter.
Some pipe filter cavities are of roughly equal length but different cross-sectional sizes. In these situations, a smaller filter can be placed in the larger cavity. However, the effectiveness of the smaller filter is substantially reduced because the smoke will follow the less resistive path around the filter. Additionally, a small filter will tend to rattle within a large filter cavity each time smoke is drawn through the pipe.
To further complicate matters, many pipe smokers prefer no filter at all. However, the dimensions of the pipe filter receptacle can affect the way smoke flows through the stem and mouthpiece when a filter is not present. For example, a filter receptacle intended for a short wide filter creates turbulence in the smoke flow when that filter is removed.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to minimize filter inventory control problems for pipe smokers.
It is another object of the subject invention to enable a pipe smoker to utilize any of a plurality of filter types and dimensions.
The subject invention is directed to a pipe having a bowl, a stem and a mouthpiece. The stem and the mouthpiece of the pipe are constructed to define a generally cylindrical filter receptacle therein. The cylindrical filter receptacle has a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the widest commercially available filter. Additionally, the cylindrical filter receptacle has a length substantially equal to the longest of the largest commercially available filter.
The subject pipe assembly further includes at least one substantially cylindrical tubular adapter. The adapter has an outside diameter substantially equal to the inside diameter of the filter receptacle. Additionally, the adapter has an inside diameter substantially equal to the outside diameter of the narrowest commercially available filter. Thus, the adapter can be used to securely position a long narrow filter in a filter receptacle that is cross-sectionally dimensioned for a short wide filter.
The pipe assembly may further include a filterless adapter plug intended for smokers who prefer to use no filter at all. The filterless adapter plug is a generally cylindrical tube having an inside diameter substantially equal to the inside diameter of portions of the smoke passage extending from the bowl to the mounting aperture of the stem and substantially equal to portions of the passage extending from the proximal end of the mouthpiece to the filter receptacle. The filterless adapter plug may define an outside diameter substantially equal to the inside diameter of the filter receptacle. Thus, the filterless adapter plug can be securely retained in the filter receptacle and provides a substantially uniformly dimensioned smoke passage extending from the bowl through the mouthpiece.
The pipe assembly of the subject invention may be sold with an integral bowl and stem and with a mouthpiece frictionally retained in the end of the stem remote from the bowl. The pipe assembly may further be sold with at least one adapter. The pipe owner can use the pipe with a wide commercially available filter and no adapter. Alternatively, the pipe owner can use the pipe with a narrower commercially available filter and with the adapter. A smoker who prefers no filter can install the adapter plug that enables a smoke passage of substantially uniform dimensions. In most situations, the pipe owner will not have to change adapters throughout the life of the pipe. However, if the pipe smoker""s filter preference changes, the adapters may be removed and/or replaced to accommodate filter preferences.